What would you do? NightcrawlerXOC
by Akito Megumi
Summary: This one is the orginal with Nightcrawler speaking in German in some instances. My second fanfin but my first one with Nightcrawler.Nightcrawler has been asked to teach at Xavier's School for gifted youngesters but what happens when he meets Mitukia?
1. Church

**Hey here is the revised version of What Would You Do? in german. Note it is going to take me a while to get this part up and it might not be in the same length as the English version, so please bear with me. Also I do not own any of the X-Men or the brotherhood. They belong to Marvel...I just own the OC's . -bamfs-**

* * *

"Der Herr ist mein Hirte; mir wird nichts mangeln. Er weidet mich auf grÃ¼nen Auen und fÃ¼hrt mich zu stillen Wassern. Er erquickt meine Seele; er fÃ¼hrt mich auf rechter StraÃŸe um seines Namens willen. Und wenn ich auch wanderte im finsteren Todestal, so fÃ¼rchte ich kein UnglÃ¼ck; denn Du bist bei mir, dein Stecken und dein Stab, die trÃ¶sten mich. Du bereitest vor mir einen Tisch angesichts meiner Feinde; Du hast mein Haupt mit Ã–l gesalbt, mein Becher flieÃŸt Ã¼ber. Nur GÃ¼te und Gnade werden mir folgen mein Leben lang, und ich werde bleiben im Haus des Herrn immerdar," I prayed as I sat in the beams of the church that I now called me home. Suddenly I heard the old chapel doors creak open.

'Vat's odd,' I thought to myself, 'no vone, ever comes in here anymore,'

I peered down from the beam to see a girl with long brown hair. I didn't know who she was but I stayed hidden just the same.

"Maybe she came to pray?" I whispered to myself, as I teleported to another beam, in order to get a better look at what the girl was doing.

((Girl's POV))

I walked up to the altar, the cold night air sent chills up my spin.

'Well at least, it's not raining,' I thought as I noticed a light candle upon the altar already.

"I wonder why it's light?" I thought aloud, before sighing aloud, and saying, "I never really did get this religion,"

Suddenly I heard something that sounded like a giant 'bamf'.

"WhoWho's there?" I asked, as I hid behind the altar.

"Verschwinde!" A voice spoke from atop the beams.

"I don't speak whatever it is you're speaking,"I yelled at the person.

"Verschwinde!"The voice whom I now realized belonged to a man, yelled again.

"Speak frickin' English!" I yelled back, getting highly annoyed, and yet scared at the same time.

"Was machst du hier? Verschwinde!" He yelled again, as I heard the same 'bamf' sound as before.

I growled slightly under my breath before yelling, "Look damn it, if you want me to leave just say so!"


	2. Bad Mutants

((Nightcrawlers POV))

I sat there for a minute. 'Did I want her to leave? I didn't like others in my home, though, so what should I do?' I debated with myself, as I watched the girl begin to pace back and forth, between the altar and the pews.

"Wie heiÃŸt du?" I asked her as I teleported behind the statue of the son of God.

She turned around abruptly, and stared at the statue intently.

"Are you asking me my name?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the statue.

"Ja," I replied, "Wie heiÃŸt du?"

"My name is Mitsukai," she replied, "now what's yours?"

"My name is Kurt Wagner," I replied, with my thick German accent.

"Why were you yelling at me, Kurt, do you want me to leave?"

I teleported behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

((Mitsukai's POV))

I felt someone tap my shoulder, as I turned around, I stifled a gasp as I saw a man with blue skin, in a trench coat, and some other strange garb ((think of X-Men 2 outfit)). His hair was cut short and also blue, while his eyes were almost bright / pale yellow color maybe even amber; the thing that startled me the most was his blue pointed tail.

"You're a mutant," I stated, as I sat down in the nearest pew, and held my head.

"Please, don't be scared, I don't mean you any harm," he said softly, as he went to touch my shoulder.

His hand I noticed had only three fingers, as I looked at his hand a look to shock flew across my face, but I didn't move. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me, half of my mind was screaming at me to run, but my body didn't seem to comprehend.


	3. Sorry everyone

This is not a chapter, sorry, I'll upload one soon!

Hey guys, I know that it's been roughly over a year since I've updated this series, but I just wanted to let you know that I am back! And that there will hopefully be more of the 'What would you do?' Story in both German and English!


	4. Leaving the church

**YEY! Chapter 3 is up after a year! WOOT! yeah anyway I don't own X-men or anything from the Marvel Universe. I only own Mitsukai.**

* * *

((Mitsukai's POV))

I stared at Kurt, his reply had left me baffled and confused; I wanted to understand more of what he meant.

"What are those symbols on your skin?" I asked, as I cautiously touched one of the symbols on his face.

I was unprepared when his took my hand and laid it flat against his check, his skin was fuzzy it reminded me of a fur ball.

"They're angelic symbols, passed on to mankind by the archangel Gabriel." He replied softly.

"Why do you have them?" I asked curious yet perplexed at the same time.

"I have one for ever sin," he replied solemnly as he gave my hand back to me.

I sat there, letting the silence fill in where it was once before; I didn't know what to say.

"Why are you here, in this church?" He asked, breaking the twenty minute silence.

I looked up at him, and noticed that he was looking at the statue of Jesus.

"Because I figured I'd be safe in here," I replied bluntly.

((Nightcrawlers POV))

I stared at her for a moment. _'She thought she'd be safe here, but why? Is she running away from something, someone?' _

"What are you running from?" I asked her softly as I knelt in front of her, in order to get a better look at her face.

"I~I ~I can't tell you," she stammered as she began to cry.

"Es tut mir Leid, Es tut mir Leid bitte nicht weint, wenig ein." I said calmly as I tentatively rubbed my hand on her back in comfort. I wasn't used to people crying in front of me so I don't really know what to do now.

As soon as she'd started, she stopped.

"Someone's here," she stated, getting up abruptly and running to hide behind the altar.

"Elf, hey elf you there?"

"Logan?" I asked as I looked over towards the church doors, which had already begun to creak open.

"Of course it's me elf, who else would it be? I ain't Santa Clause that's for sure," Logan replied.

I sighed, "What brings you here of all places Logan?"

"It just so happens Kurt that we need a German teacher," A woman said as she came up behind Logan.

I immediately recognized her to be my good friend Ororo, also called 'Storm' by her friends.

"Ororo it is good to see you again," I smiled happily, flashing my vampiric like teeth as I did.

"It's good to see you two, Kurt," she replied as she gave me a hug.

"So you need a Ger-"

"Hey Elf, did you know who have company?" Logan asked as he took a step towards the altar, preparing to unleash his claws as he did.

"Logan, Wartezeit, sie ist ein Freund," I yelled at him.

He stopped and looked at me, a clear scowl on his face as he said, "You should know that you look really scary when you yell in German, I think the last time you yelled some kid pissed his pants,"

Hearing this I bowed my head, I hadn't meant to scare anyone. I heard someone laugh and realized it be Logan.

"I can't believe ya fell for that one Elfie," Logan said laughing.

Ororo went over to him and hit him upside the head, "Logan," she said sternly before looking to me and saying, "I am sorry, Kurt, Logan can be a bit of a jerk at times,"

I watched as Ororo walked up cautiously to the altar.

((Mitsukai's POV))

'Our father who art in,' I cut off from in my mental prayer when I heard footsteps near the altar.

"Hey it's ok I'm not going to hurt you," a woman said as she rounded the corner.

I looked up to see a woman with chocolate colored skin and eyes, and short silver hair with what seemed like different styled highlights. She wore what looked like a blue one piece outfit; for some reason I couldn't seem to place the name for the outfit she wore.

Suddenly I heard the song, 'Low' by Flo Rida ft. T-Pain.

'What the-huh?' I thought to myself as I looked frantically for the cause of the noise.

Finding my CD player I quickly turned the music off.

"Sorry," I mumbled apologetically, as I looked up behind her to see Kurt and another man behind her.

"Are~Are you bad mutants?" I asked her cautiously.

She smiled softly and knelt down in front of me; meeting my eyelevel she said, "No, we're not bad, I'm Storm, and this is Logan,"

She pointed to herself, and the man behind her, who only nodded at me in response.

"What are you doing away from home? You parents must be worried," the woman Storm asked me.

I stayed silent; I didn't feel like telling anyone my current situation.

I noticed that she scowled slightly but said calmly, and reassuring, "Listen dear, we just want to help you,"

"Storm, she's not going to tell us anything,"

"Ororo could we take her to see the Professor, she might talk to him," Kurt suggested, looking at me solemnly as he did.

I shook my head, and prepared to run out of the church, I got to the back door only to find it was locked. Suddenly I heard the giant 'bamf' sound and saw a bit of blue smoke in my peripheral vision.

"Klein Ein, wir wollen helfen." Kurt said behind me.

"I don't speak German Kurt," I said curtly, as I glared at the door that had refused to open for me.

"I am sorry, I said, 'Little one, we want to help'."

I looked over at him, one eyebrow raised as I asked, "Why do you want to help me?"


	5. He Loves Her

((Nightcrawlers POV))

'Why do you want to help me?' Her question rang through my head.

I shook my head in order to clear my mind before answering with, "because you are the first real person that didn't run away from me,"

I waited in silence for her response.

"Alright," she sighed, "I'll come and see the Professor,"

She turned around and began to walk past me, but stopped half way and took my hand.

I blushed slightly, and followed her.

((Logan's POV))

I watched as the pipsqueak and the elf came back into the main room of the church holding hands.

"Looks like Elf's got himself a girlfriend."

I watched both of them blush madly as Kurt then began to yell at me again in German.

"Was die Hölle Sie wissen? Bedenken Sie Ihr eigenes Geschäft, Logan!"

"Elf how many times do I have to tell you that I don't understand German!" I yelled back.

I heard him mumbled something incoherently in German as he lead the pipsqueak to the jet.

Storm then took my hand and I walked with her towards the jet.

The ride home took only three hours, by this time the pipsqueak had fallen asleep.

((Nightcrawlers POV))

I carried Das kleine behind Logan and Ororo as we made our way to the Professors office.

"Hello, Kurt, it's good to see you again," Professor Xavier

"Hallo Professor," I replied as I laid Das kleine on the couch and sat down beside her.

"Who is this?" He asked motioning to Mitsukai as he did.

"Mitsukai," I replied as I unconsciously began to stroke her hair.

((Professor's POV))

I watched Kurt intently as I tried to read the girls thoughts. I frowned slightly perplexed.

"What's wrong Professor?" I heard Kurt ask me.

"I'm fine Kurt, why don't you take Miss Mitsukai to your room, I trust you remember where it is," I told him as I walked him to the door.

"Ja, Professor,"

"And Kurt,"

"Ja?"

"Could you ask Storm and the others to come to my office please?"

"Yes?"

((Nightcrawlers POV))

I carried Das kleine down the hall and to my old room.

"Hey Kurt,"

"Hallo Mrs. Grey, the Professor said for me to tell you that he wants to see you and the others in his office," I told her.

"Alright, hey Kurt?"

"Ja?"

"Take care,"

Danke Schon, Mrs. Grey,"

"You're welcome Kurt," she replied giggling slightly before smiling at me, then walking towards the Professors office.

((Storms POV))

Logan and I meet Scott and Jean outside the Professors office.

"I wonder what the Professor wants." I asked to no one in particular.

"Let's find out," Logan stated as he opened the door.

"Hello everyone, please have a seat," The Professor told us.

I sat besides Logan; Jean sat beside me and Scott besides her.

"So what do you need Professor?" Logan asked.

"There's something troubling me,"

"Is it the girl that we brought back with Kurt?"

"Yes, I am finding it difficult to read her thoughts; it seems that she has a sort of barrier around her that prevents me from doing so,"

"Do you think she's a mutant?" I asked him curious.

"I'm not sure Storm, but nonetheless I'd like to keep her here at the mansion, she'll be enrolled with the rest of the students as well,"

"But what if she's not a mutant, what if she's a spy?" Scott asked.

"Scott," Jean scolded.

"No Jean, Scott is right to be concerned, but there is no need for it Scott. You see I got a look in Kurts mind and I don't think he'd be happy if he heard you call her a spy, Scott," The Professor said calmly.

"He loves her," I stated.

The Professor smiled, "So it would seem, but I doubt he's come to term with his feelings as of yet, and I would be great full if no one spoke of this to anyone, thank you,"

"Alright, see ya Professor," Logan said as he walked out the door.

Jean, Scott, and I followed suit.


	6. Oh how I covet

((Nightcrawlers POV))

I watched the Das kleine for a few moments after I had set her on my bed so she could sleep comfortably. Pulling the covers over her frail form, I grabbed some towels, a pair of boxers, and a pair of black sweats. Turning the water on so that it was just below boiling, I stripped my clothes and stepped into the shower. The water droplets pelted off my skin in an endless rhythm as I traced the newest symbol on my upper right arm.

"Dies ist nicht gut," I said softly to myself, as I finished bathing.

Shutting off the shower I stepped out and placed a towel around my waist. Once I was completely dry, I put on the boxers and black sweat pants. Placing a fresh towel on my wet hair I walked out into my room in order to put my clothes in the hamper.

((Mitsukai's POV))

I awoke to the sound of a door opening, sitting up I looked to see Kurt standing beside the hamper wearing black sweats, no shirt, and a towel lopped on top of his head while using his left hand to dry his hair. I blushed slightly as I saw him, quite frankly in all my seventeen years of existence I had failed to see a man without a shirt on.

"What ? What is it?" He asked puzzled, "I don't have something one me do I? I just took a shower."

I shook my head 'no' all words seemed to have evaded me.

"What's wrong?" He asked his expression suddenly concerned as he took a step towards the bed.

I wasn't used to this, I wasn't used to people feeling concerned for me. I sat up abruptly then ran to the door. Only to stop when I heard the same 'bamf' sound as before, and see Kurt appear in front of me, a look of hurt and confusion etched on his face.

"What's wrong kleine?" he asked again.

((Nightcrawlers POV))

I watched her shaking form as I waited for her response. Oh, how I wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to do anything to make her happy; oh how I coveted this girl with all my heart and soul. Yet I knew, I knew that with all my being I could not, I knew that my life was to God, and I knew that if I comforted her, hugged her, or even touched her in the most simplest manner like a handshake, then the feelings would return those feelings of sin that was now the newest symbol on my body. It is wrong, even unholy to think the thoughts that now plague me. She is merely a child I scolded myself, there is no way that we could ever………

_Could ever what? _

So I stood there watching helplessly as I watched her shaking form, yearning to comfort her yet fearing to comfort her all the same.

_You comforted her in the church did you not?_ The voice in the back of my mind said trying to reason with me.

That was not the same, I was in a church it was different. I argued with myself knowing that it was futile, even in the church the most holily of places; thoughts of sin plagued my mind and soul. I was scared, scared of myself, and scared for her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, unable to take it anymore I simply teleported out of my room.


	7. Going to School

((Mitsukai's POV))

My vision had blurred I hadn't even noticed Kurt was there anymore until I heard another 'bamf' and saw that he was gone.

"Kurt?" I cried softly, as I opened the door to the room I was in.

I looked down the hall to see nothing absolutely nothing; the only things in the hall were the furniture. I slide quietly out the door, shutting it behind me I walked silently down the eerie corridor. Turning the corridor I stopped as I saw the same woman as before, 'Storm' was her name if I remembered correctly.

((Storms POV))

I looked down the hall to see the girl that we had found in the church. Walking over to her I stopped abruptly as I saw her expression.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I can't find Kurt," She mumbled almost childishly.

I frowned slightly, before smiling and saying, "Well hey, why don't I show you around the campus, and maybe we'll run into him ok?"

My only reply was a slight nod.

I looked the girl over and noticed that she wore a black pleated skirt, a simple white blouse, and what looked like a Victorian style overcoat. On her back was a black and white back pack, and strapped around her shoulder was a black bag with white dragons on it. Taking her hand I began leading her down the hall.

"Hey Storm,"

"Hey Logan," I replied as I saw him run up the hall towards us.

"Showing the pipsqueak around? I thought that'd be Elf's job," Logan commented.

I shook my head briefly before replying, "Kurt seems to have vanished somewhere,"

"I see well, the Professor wants to see the squirt," Logan said pointing nonchalantly at the girl.

"Alright, thank you Logan,"

"No problem Storm, see ya around squirt,"

I watched as Logan headed in the opposite direction before taking the girl to the Professors office. Stopping just before I opened the door I asked, "What's your name?"

The girl looked up at me, eyes glazed over, and replied, "Mitsukai," before opening the door to the Professors office and going in, shutting the door behind her.

((Mitsukai's POV))

I looked at the room before me, a large mahogany desk sat in front of the window, while books lined the shelves, and other objects could be found around the room.

"It's good to see you Mitsukai,"

I looked around until I spotted a bald man, in a wheel chair; he wore what looked like a business suit.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier, I am the headmaster at the school," He said calmly, "you may have a seat if you wish,"

I blinked twice as I noticed the two long couches put horizontally so that they faced each other, and a recliner chair in another section of the room.; sitting down silently I waited for him to continue.

((Professor's POV))

I watched patiently as Mitsukai sat nervously on the black satin couch.

"Now there is the matter of your classes, I would like you to please tell me if you have ever had any schooling before,"

She sighed heavily before saying, "I have had schooling before this, the last school I had was in high school, I was a junior,"

"If you don't mind my asking, how come you didn't go into your senior year?"

She just looked at me, a slightly scowl etched on her face as if she were deciding what she should say.

"There were," she paused slightly before continuing, "problems,"

"Mitsukai, are you a mutant?" I asked her calmly yet cautiously.

"Not that I know off," she stated, before asking, "since I am not a mutant does that mean I get to leave?"

"Do you wish to leave? If so then I have no power to hold you here against your will," I told her, watching her intently to try and see past the calm façade that she had managed to play so far.

Her expression wavered slightly before becoming calm again, "If it's not too much trouble, and if I wouldn't be a burden, I would like to stay here, please,"

"You know that if you are going to stay here, I shall have to enroll you in with the other students,"

She nodded in response, before asking, "Would you like me to tell you which classes I have had before?"

"That would be helpful, thank you, Mitsukai,"

It took the better part of an hour but we finally figured out her schedule.

((Nightcrawler's POV))

I sat from the ceiling in the library as I watched the students go by every once in a while. Suddenly I saw Rogue look up at me.

"Hey Kurt," she called.

"Ja?" I answered as I raised my eyebrow.

"The Professor wants you," she said.

"In Ordnung," I replied as I 'bamfed' over to the Professors office.

"Ah Kurt, it's good to see you again, I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to show Mitsukai her room," The Professor asked.

I gulped my expression flickered between the Professors eyes and Mitsukai's back, since she was looking outside. Turning to me she smiled slightly before turning her attention back to the window.

'Ich errate, dass sie mich ignoriert,' I thought sadly as I nodded my head in response to the Professors request.

Turning to Mitsukai he said, "Mitsukai, you may leave now,"

((Mitsukai's POV))

I turned back towards Kurt again, ignoring him, I walked past him and out the door.

"Mitsukai, Wartezeit," I heard Kurt say from behind as he 'bamfed' beside me.

"I don't speak German, Kurt," I reminded him sourly.

"I am sorry, but you are going the wrong way," he told me as I noticed his gaze flicker in my direction before he looked ahead.

I sighed before saying, "then why don't you lead, here," I handed him my schedule, which had my room number on it.

A brief moment of silence passed between us before he finally spoke up, "It looks like you'll be having me as a teacher,"

I raised my eyebrow slightly, puzzled, I asked, "How's that?"

"Because it says here that you are taking German, and well I am the new German teacher here,"

"That's gotta be annoying," I replied as we took a left, then began to go up some steps.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because then you have to learn a lot of kids names, and deal with half the kids being immature and the other half being well, I don't know, just the other half,"

"And where would that leave you?" He asked, seeming slightly amused by the conversation.

"I'd be in the one percent of the class whose just like give me the work, tell me how it's done, leave me alone till I ask for help and I'll do it," I replied sleepily, as we stopped in front a wooden door.

"This is your room," he said as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you Kurt," I mumbled as I walked into the room.

"Bitte Schon," he replied smiling slightly as he did.

I turned back to him, and grinned slightly, before asking, "So where is your room?"

Kurt's expression turned a mixture between blank and confusions, his head suddenly bent as in prayer.

I sighed before walking up to Kurt, and taking his three fingered hand into my own and saying, "Hey Kurt, cheer up ok? No going Emo on me,"

I heard him chuckle slightly, before asking, "What do you mean by 'no going emo'?"

I shook my head before smiling up at him and asking, "So where's your room? That way I can find you if I need help with anything,"

He smiled at me before saying, "My room is right down there, the second door on the right," He explained as he pointed down the corridor.

I looked out the door with him for a brief second before coming back into my room.

"Well, I'll see you later Kurt," I told him, as I began to shut the door, but not before I heard him say something in German.

"What you say, Kurt?" I asked.

He laughed slightly before saying, "I said, 'Gute Nacht, kleine'"

"And that means?" I inquired as I peeked from between the door and the frame.

He grinned slightly before walking down the hall and saying, "You'll find out in class tomorrow,"

I glared slightly at his retreating form for a moment, before coming back into my room and shutting the door.


End file.
